1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web content updating technology, and in particular, to an apparatus and method that synchronously updates multiple language web content.
2. Description of the Related Art
An enterprise may have several servers located in different countries, and different server may present web contents in different languages. When web content is updated on a primary server, secondary servers must synchronously update web content to prevent inconsistency. For example, an enterprise has a primary server located in Taiwan and several secondary servers located in Taiwan, China, Japan, and the United States, respectively. The primary server located in Taiwan provides an English website, and the secondary servers located in Taiwan, China, Japan and the United States may display web content in traditional Chinese, simplified Chinese, Japanese, and English, respectively. When a web content is updated on the primary server, the corresponding web content on different secondary servers must be synchronously updated.
Conventionally, there are two methods for updating multiple language web content. In the first method, web content is updated manually and then transferred to secondary servers. This method, while effective, is time-consuming and requires human resources. In the second method, web content is updated manually, then translated into different languages, and directly transferred to corresponding secondary servers. Both the above methods are labor intensive and place a tremendous burden on human resources, particularly for organizations with an extensive web presence spanning several countries and languages. Moreover, the above methods do not provide a method for synchronous updating of multiple language web content.